Love like war
by SparkyGal
Summary: The choosing ceremony couldn't come fast enough. I had counted down to this moment for a whole year now and it was finally happening, I was ready" For Anna Eaton the choosing ceremony meant freedom and the chance to be with her brother once again but will it be that easy to start again and rid herself of this fear and hatred she holds so close to her heart, only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

First Divergent story so I hope you like. let me know what you think. thanks :)

Chapter 1

The choosing ceremony couldn't come fast enough. I had counted down to this moment for a whole year now and it was finally happening, I was ready.

It was unusually windy that day as we stood outside waiting to go in, last as always. I could feel my father's tight grip on my shoulder as he stood and conversed with the others in my faction, how could they not see me slightly wincing as his fingers dug further into my shoulder blade, did they not care? Was Marcus that important to them that they would turn a blind eye to this torture that both I and my older brother had lived through every day of our lives?

We start moving towards the doors as one with Marcus leading the way, I follow obediently behind, but as I walk through the doors I hold my head up high, this is the day I break away from you Father I think to myself, like Tobias did one year ago today, I let myself smile at that thought, I get to see him again soon.

We didn't take the elevators like the other factions, no that would be too selfish, we walked up the stairs in complete silence, this mindless compliance only makes my decision easier, even before my test results confirmed it I knew I would be leaving this faction behind me today.

I was never cut out for Abnegation, I had known that all along but when my test results came back as Dauntless I was a little surprised but happy as that was the faction I was planning on choosing anyway.

We found our seats and sat in silence. The ceremony is held by a different faction every year, this year it was Amity's turn. I watch as Johanna Reyes stands in front of the five choosing bowls. She gives some speech about peace and love but I'm not listening I'm trying very hard to see passed everyone else to where the Dauntless are sat, I don't know why he would come here to see me choose, there's a part of me that hasn't forgotten his last words to me, _A year will go by so quickly and then you will be free. _

"Sit back Anna" I hear my Father's harsh words and return my eyes back to the front of the room. Tobias won't be here he wouldn't risk seeing my Father I think to myself and my heart sinks a little.

I watch as the first young adults walk to the front of the room and choose the faction they will be with for the rest of their lives. Amity … Candor …. Candor …. Dauntless …. Abnegation, the familiarity of the ceremony was starting to ease my nerves but as I start to relax I feel my Father grab my hand, he holds it tightly. To anyone on the outside the act would look affectionate, a Father comforting his daughter as she prepares for a very important decision, but for me the act is a warning. Marcus went through a lot of scrutiny when Tobias left and rumours regarding abuse started to surface, I prayed that someone in Abnegation would believe them enough to ask me but no one did, instead they told me that these nasty rumours would die down after a while, why could no body see that they were true.

And then I hear my name, I'm knocked from my thoughts. It's time. I turn to get out of my seat and I feel a tug on my hand I look round to meet my Fathers eyes. "I love you Anna" he says smiling. The comment takes me by surprise, I don't say it back, I stare at him and smile slightly. Does he know what I'm about to do.

I walk to the front, my head held high once again and take the knife offered to me. I make a shallow cut in my hand and look at the bowls. I move to the left and look at the two before me and take a deep breath, Abnegation and Dauntless, it's an easy choice. "Dauntless" I hear shouted and then a roar erupts from the crowd. I don't look back at my old faction as I cross the room to where my new faction are sitting arms open wide.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The net that catches me at the bottom of the hole knocks the breath out of me but only for a few seconds I look up to where I've just jumped from. "Wow" are the only words that come out of my mouth. I make my way to the edge of the net and two sets of hands help me down.

"What's your name?" A Dauntless women asks me, she's beautiful, she has green streaks in her dark hair, two piercings in her eyebrows and one in her lip, she doesn't smile at me just stares into my eyes, it's slightly intimidating. I was told once that when you transfer into a different faction you can leave your old self behind become someone new so that's what I decide to do.

"Roxy" I says and smile.

"Third jumper … Roxy" she shouts and the room erupts into noise with cheers and howls. I'm going to like it here I think to myself.

We take a quick tour and then shown to our room for the next 10 weeks. There are 8 transfers this year with only two girls, the other girl is from Erudite, she seems okay but I don't see us being that close. We quickly change into something a little more Dauntless and make our way to the dining hall, I hadn't even noticed how hungry I was into I smelt food for the first time all day.

The large dining hall is filled with bodies, I find an empty table and sit down looking at the array of food in front of me. I try a little of everything, in Abnegation the food is so plain and boring, but here it has flavour, it's nicer. A few of the other transfer join me after a while. Three boys, all from Candor, Alex, Nick and Connor.

"This place is pretty cool" Connor says looking all around him. He has a sweet smile and bright eyes, he must have been very popular with the girls back at Candor, I hope his face doesn't get too badly messed up during training.

"Do you not think it's a little over the top" Nick says rising his eyebrow, Nick is the largest of all the transfers, he towers over most the other guys, but he seems nice enough.

"I want to know who came up with the names, I mean _The Pit _really they couldn't think of anything better" Alex says making us all laugh.

"So what made you chose Dauntless … I thought once a Stiff always a Stiff" Connor says, there's no malice in his voice, Candor don't really have an internal filter they tend just to say what they mean to say, I admired that about them, at least you knew where you stood with them.

"I was never cut out for Abnegation" I say, it's weird to talk so openly at the dinner table, back home I wasn't allowed to speak unless spoken to, "The Dauntless seemed free and alive, I liked that" I smile as they all nod in agreement.

"Hmm guess you're not an ordinary Stiff then" Connor smiles and offers me some of this chocolate cake. The conversation moves freely from topic to topic as the four of us get to know each other better, I almost forget who I was supposed to be looking out for until he walks through the door into the dining hall with two others guys with tattoos and piercings, to my surprise Tobias looks almost the same apart from bulking up, he has the same haircut and same intense eyes, but no piercings and no obvious tattoos.

He sees me from across the room and moves towards my table, I don't get up, he wouldn't want a big scene made and to be honest neither do I, I don't want to be known as Tobias's baby sister, I want to make a name for myself.

He stops behind me and the others go quiet.

"Can I talk to you?" his voice is tense and intimidating, very Dauntless I think to myself.

"Sure … I'll see you guys back at the Dorm okay?" they all smile and wave as I follow Tobias out the dining hall and down a few different hallways.

He turns once we are alone and pulls me into a tight hug, he really has bulked up and grown a little taller since the last time I saw him.

"I can't believe you're here" he whispers, he sounds almost relieved. He pulls me away from him and holds me at arm's length and looks me up and down.

"Are you okay?" he asks concern filling his voice.

"I'm fine … how are you?" I asked and then mentally scold myself for sounding so Abnegation, Tobias laughs.

"I'm okay … I can't believe you're here … I knew you would chose a different faction but when they said you chose Dauntless I was a little shocked … but then you always were braver than I was" I watch as the life drains from his eyes a little as he remembers past events, I move the conversation along.

"When who said?" I ask.

"I got someone to go along to the ceremony, I wanted to know where you ended up so I could come see you on visiting day, when he said you chose Dauntless …" he didn't finish but lets the smile spread across his face.

"Its nice to know you were going to come and visit me" I smile but look down at my feet when I realise that he is the only family I have left.

"I hear you changed your name" he smirks, he finally lets go of me and leans causally against the wall, his thumbs through his belt loops. I cross my arms.

"You don't like it?" I ask rising an eyebrow.

"I didn't say that" he laughs.

"I thought it sounded pretty cool … very Dauntless and so much better than Anna" I scrunch my nose up at my old boring name. Tobias is still smirking.

"What did you change _your_ name to then?" I ask letting attitude pour into the sentence, it felt nice to talk to Tobias like this, this is how sisters and brothers are supposed to talk, not continuously asking how everyone is or watching not to offend the others feelings.

"Four" he states as if it's a normally name. I almost choke when I start laughing.

"Like the number?" I ask once I'm done, he doesn't look impressed.

"Yes like the number what else" he asks sarcastically. I stifle another laugh but I can't stop the smile that comes with it, he rolls his eyes and pushes my shoulder with one hand. A few moments pass before either one of us says anything.

"I've missed you" I whisper not wanting my vulnerability to shine through to much. Tobias moves forward and pulls me into him again.

"I know … I'm sorry I left you there … if I could have taken you with me I would have" he whispers close to my ear. I can feel the burn of tears fighting to escape but I sniff them back and let go of Tobias.

I smile "guess I'll see you around then _Four" _

"See you around _Roxy"_ he smirks and then disappears around the corner leaving me alone to find my way back to the dormitories.

When I found the dormitories everyone is already sitting on their bunks, I find mine and slump down. Alex's bunk is across from mine, he narrows his gaze on me.

"Who was the scary guy?" he asks, the comment makes me giggle, Tobias scary? But then I guess to people that don't know him he does look a little intimidating.

"Four" I answer honestly and without hesitation. I see a head appear from the top bunk.

"Well you're a pretty girl I can see why he singled you out from all the other initiate" Connor says winking at me.

"He's my brother" I say rolling my eyes.

"Oh" is all they say.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It had been a week since that night and I hadn't spoken to Tobias again. I found out that he was training the Dauntless born initiates, while a girl called Lauren and a guy called Zeke are training us transfers.

I have to mentally force myself out of bed every morning, I never feel like I'm not getting enough sleep and my body aches from all the training. _I chose this_ I keep telling myself but sometimes I just want a few more minutes.

"Come on sleepy head" Alex says shaking my arm. I groan but swing my legs out and make my way to the bathroom.

20 minutes later and we are stood in the training room once again. I listen as Zeke explains that today we get to test out our fighting skills, we will be ranked throughout the fights and at the end of stage one will be ranked depending on our overall ability.

First fight will be the two Erudite guys whom names I'd forgotten and then it's Alex and Connor and then it will be me and Mia. I smile a little when they announce who my opponent will be, Mia wasn't a skilled fighter and I was pretty sure I could take her.

We all stand at the side of the ring to watch the fights taking place. Zeke our trainer stands next to me his arms crossed as he watches the two boys in the ring.

"Tell me initiate what's Toby doing wrong?" Zeke asks, I look round wondering whether he's talking to me, when I see no one else I answer.

"If Toby is the largest blond guy then he needs to watch his footing he's a little clumsy and he also needs to hold his hands up higher he's not protecting his face very well but to be honest neither of them are" as I make the comment Toby swings his arm around and hits the other guy straight in his unprotected jaw so hard that the guy stumbles back slightly a dazed look on his face, he pulls himself together and hold his hands up higher as he advances towards Toby again. Toby who is a little shocked that the skinny guy didn't go down with the punch stumbles over his large feet, the skinny guy seeing his advantage moves quickly and lands a hard kick to Toby's side knocking him down. Once down the skinny guy kicks Toby in the face and knocks him out. I make a mental note if I'm knocked down get up quickly.

"Good Job initiate" Zeke smiles at me.

Lauren moves into the ring and holds up the arm of the skinny guy.

"Winner" she says and we all clap and howl. I watch as two of the other transfers help lift Toby up and out the training room.

"Next" Lauren shouts and the next two fighters walk into the mats.

"Who would you say is going to win?" Zeke asks looking at me again, this time with an interested smile on his face.

"They seem pretty evenly matched" I bit my lip mulling the question over. "But I think Alex will win"

"Wanna tell me why" Zeke asks, we both watch them square up to each other.

"I've been watching them both, I think their skill level is the same but I think Alex is a little more ruthless I think he wants it a little more, wants to impress" I explain, Zeke nods and we watch as the fight starts.

Connor gets a few good punches in but he's a little hesitant, I guess the confidences will come with time. Like I predicted Alex is a lot more ruthless and sure of himself, his final kick to Connor's abdomen knocks him to his knees trying to gulp in air, Connor holds his hand up in defeat.

Lauren walks into the ring and holds up Alex's hand "Winner" she shouts and everyone cheers.

I can see Zeke nodding his head next to me.

"You're pretty good at this initiate" he smiles. "So who's going to win the next one?" he asks finally looking me in the eye.

"I am"

I walk onto the mats and wait for Mia who is looking rather nervous, I feel a little guilty, I don't want to hurt her but I know I have to.

I bring my hands up to protect my hands and advance forward, I know I need to get the first hit in, her left hand isn't covering her face very well so that's where I decide to land my first punch, the adrenalin is pumping so hard that the pain that should come with hitting someone's cheek bone doesn't register. I watch as Mia stumbles backwards shocked and in pain, but I don't let her recover, instinct takes over and I remember what I've been taught. She moves forward and try's to land a punch but I'm too quick, I move out the way and kick her in the ribs, she brings her arms down to where the pain is and I manage to get two hits in, one to her face and one to the stomach, there's blood running from her nose and lip now, but she carries on, I suddenly realise that she hasn't even managed to touch me yet and I don't let her. In two moves I kick her legs out from under her and when she's down I kick her in the ribs, she falls to the mats and holds up her hand.

I feel my hand get pulled up into the air, its Zeke and not Lauren who announces my win.

"Well done Roxy"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A few weeks have passed and I had won every fight and I'm top of the class.

I drag my limp body into the dining hall for breakfast, I fought Alex yesterday, I won but not without injury. I sit down as gently as I can manage across from Connor and Nick who both look as bad as I do. I cradle my ribs as I pick at a muffin, I didn't know you could be so bruised that it could hurt to swallow.

Alex walks in and sits next to me, his face looks like one big bruise, which will be why I can barely move my hands today. He smiles as he sits down but winces when he reaches a little too far across the table for a bran muffin.

"How you feeling today?" I ask

"Awful" he answers but smiles, well as much as his swollen face will allow.

"Me too" I hold my rib cage a little tighter.

"If it makes you feel any better that was the best fight I have ever witnessed … even Zeke and Lauren looked impressed" Connor informs us excitedly.

"Thanks that makes my 3 broken ribs feel so much better" Alex states sarcastically earning a laugh from all three of us which makes my entire body throb.

"At least we have today off through" Nick says through a mouth full of toast.

"Do you think your parents will visit?" Connor asks looking at Nick.

"They were pretty upset that I didn't chose Candor … I doubt it" Nick answers hanging his head.

"Mine too" Alex says in a sombre tone.

"At least you have your brother" Connor says trying to make his voice sound a little lighter.

I nod, I was really looking forward to seeing Tobias again and spending some actually time together but I didn't want to rub that fact into their faces, it was different for me, I left behind an abusive Father, they left behind families that they loved.

"We should all do something later" I suggest trying to lift the mood, it will be more difficult to move on if they keep dwelling on their families.

"Like what?" Connor asks, letting his smile light his eyes.

"I think we should get tattoos" I smile and they all nod in agreement.

I walk slowly into the pit and scan the faces. It's a day for all initiates to spend with their families, even the Dauntless born are hugging their parents and siblings. I see a few people wearing clothing from other factions but there's only a hand fall. As I scan the chaos that I have grown to love I feel a hand lightly tap my shoulder, I turn to see Tobias but he's not alone, Zeke stands next to him.

"Hey" I grin slightly but a cut lip threatens to open again so I change to a lop sided smile instead.

"I told you she was pretty messed up … but Four it was the best fight I have ever seen, she is so good I actually think she could beat some of your Dauntless born" Zeke says, Tobias looks slightly concerned but he doesn't let on to his friend.

"I hear you're top of your class" he smiles after a while and I feel like I can relax.

I nod "won every fight" I tell him proudly.

"She has an amazing talent for analysing her opponents weaknesses and using them in her favour, she can beat up guys twice her size … I'd be worried man" Zeke jokes hitting Tobias in the arm.

I can see Tobias is cataloguing the injuries he can see and probably the ones he can't. I look down at my shoes, the way he's looking at me is making me feel uncomfortable.

"Anyway I'll let you guys catch up …. Keep up the good work initiate" Zeke smiles patting me on the shoulder, it hurts but I don't show it.

"So what do you want to do today?" I ask wanting to keep the conversation light.

"Thought we could take a proper tour of the place" he offers. I scrunch up my nose.

"A tour sounds boring … I thought we'd be zip lining off some building or something cool like that" I smile a little too enthusiastically and reopen the wound on my lip. I use my sleeve to wipe away the blood.

"I don't really think you're up for much else, I'm starting to wonder whether we should skip the tour and just take you to lie down" his voice sounds tense.

I roll my eyes "I'm not 5 anymore, you don't have to look after me … and anyway I feel fine … never better actually" I say standing up straighter and smiling.

I watch as he shakes his head but smiles again, I always loved seeing Tobias smile it never really happened that often at home.

"Come on" he says and steers me towards a hallway to the side of the pit.

We had been walking for a little over an hour now and I was starting to feel tired.

"Maybe we could just sit down for five minutes" I say a little breathless, Tobias laughs.

"Thought you felt fine" he says a mocking tone to his voice "Never better I think you said" he rises an eyebrow and grins. I stare at him with an unimpressed look on my face as I lean against the wall with one hand on my knee and the other holding my bruised rib cage.

"We aren't that far from the dining hall we can go grab some lunch if you want?" he asks gently pulling me from my resting place and supporting me as we make our way down the endless looking corridor.

It's a little early for lunch so the dining hall is pretty empty as we find a table and sit down. I have a carton of milk and some cake, Tobias decided he wasn't hungry.

"So how do you know Zeke?" I ask remembering the two of them together earlier.

"We work together" he answers stealing cake from my plate, I frown and pout. "He's been giving me updates, letting me know how you're getting on … he's really impressed … so am I" he confesses.

"I image it's Father … sometimes …. The anger helps" I avert my eyes from his not wanting to look at him.

"How is he?" Tobias asks, there's an intensity to his voice.

"The same" I answer.

"How bad was it … after I left?" he asks, the coldness leaves his voice and is replaced with concern, I look at him then, I can see the pain and regret in his eyes.

"Nothing I couldn't handle" I smile weakly, I don't want him to feel guilty for want he did, I never expected him to stay for me, I would have done the same thing in his position.

He's about to say something when a hand claps down on his shoulder hard and I see him tense under the grip.

"Four … didn't expect to see you in here" I've seen that guy before he's one of the Dauntless leaders but I can't remember his name.

"Eric" Tobias greets him, but there's no kindness in his voice.

"This must be your little sister I keep hearing so much about" Eric says and I see Tobias tense even more, I get the impression that he doesn't really like Eric for whatever reason. I smile a greeting at Eric out of politeness, I had heard a lot of rumours about Eric none of them good.

"Eric, this is Roxy … Roxy this is Eric, one of the leaders here at Dauntless" Tobias states, there's no emotion in this voice, his entire body is tense as if he's ready if something were to happen.

Eric holds out his hand and I shake it.

"I hear your top of your transfer class" he states, there's a calculating coldness to his voice and I start to wonder if he's talking to me to get at Tobias, who is as still as death. I nod my response.

"Beautiful and skilled … you don't normal find that in someone from Abnegation" his compliment makes me feel uncomfortable but I try not to show it, I just smile and looked down at the table.

"Careful Eric" Tobias says, but Eric doesn't listen.

"I'll have to keep a close eye on you Roxy" the smarmy tone in his voice is starting to creep me out.

"See you around Four" he pats Tobias's shoulder hard and heads towards the door. As soon as he's gone I see Tobias's body start to relax.

I shiver "I don't like him" I mumble.

"Promise me you'll be careful around him" Tobias says so seriously that it's a little scary. I nod my head and get back to eating my cake.


End file.
